1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing device, and more particularly to a device for oral dispensing of medicine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A close related U.S. patent application filed by the applicant is allocated with a Ser. No. 08/381,302, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,325, entitled "SOLUTION FEEDER WITH A NIPPLE", and is taken as a reference of the present invention. The feeder includes a bottle having a nipple for engaging with the mouths of the babies. However, the bottle may not be effectively pressed or pumped for pumping the solution accommodated in the bottle into the mouths of the babies.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional dispensing devices.